The Cooper Love Notes Compilation
by heycuddlesss
Summary: Amy shows Penny and Bernadette her compilation of Sheldon's little love notes. One shot, pure fluff ShAmy story.


**Hey there, my beautiful friends! Happy New Year!**

 **Here's a short and of course FLUFFY story for all my ShAmy lovers out there.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors and if this might seem to be OOC, y'all know what I'm going to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. (and to soothe my aching ShAmy and MaJim heart because I miss them so much.)**

-  
The Cooper Love Notes Compilation

Penny was sitting on the blue couch nursing a cup of tea while Amy was just getting the cookies out from the oven.

"Wow..that smells amazing Amy. Although,I clearly remembered asking for brownies for the evening."

Penny has always been a fan of Amy's cooking and baking and she wondered why she never baked brownies again. She can't remember when the last time she tasted her Best friend's famous brownies and she never found out why Amy refuses to bake brownies for them anymore.

"Well, this is triple chocolate chip cookies and the chocolate I used in this are the ones I use for my brownies so I'm pretty sure you're going to like this one as well. I also made an extra batch so you could take home some for Leonard" Amy said winking at her best friend.

"Hmmm..." Penny said, her eyes narrowing at her best friend. Amy smile grew bigger. "You're trying to get away from something again with your delectable cooking. I suppose this will do" Penny blurted while snatching a piece of cookie.

"Should we wait for Bernie?" Amy asked while settling the confection to the coffee table.

Penny ignored her and continued eating the cookie "I can't believe this is my life now. Tea and cookies? What are we a bunch of 8 year olds having a tea party?" Penny blurted with a mouthful of cookies.

Amy rolled her eyes and before she could say anything, Bernadette came in.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry, I got stuck in a meeting" the tiny blonde continued as she slumped herself against the sofa. "What are we talking about?" Bernadette asked not wasting a moment.

"As I was about to say, we agreed on no Alcohol tonight as we all have to work very early tomorrow" Amy said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. But that didn't stop us before." Penny said pouting.

"Well, bestie. I believe that before was when we were in our 20s" Amy said grinning.

Penny rolled her eyes at her best friend and grabbed a magazine, it was a women's magazine. Something she knew Amy had because of her. She smirked reminiscing how it used to be all science journals on her bestie's coffee table. She noticed something fell as she pulled the magazine away from the table; it was a small piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked flipping the tiny piece of paper.

"Oh, it must've been one of Sheldon's notes."

"What's in it? One of his formulas?" Bernie asked before sipping on her cup of tea.

"No, it's random stuff that Sheldon writes. Mostly when he's up and had to leave before me. Some are just some silly sweet reminders. You know how he is." Amy said with a little blush forming in her face.

"Oooh. Sheldon Cooper writes Love Notes? Let's read it!" Bernie said almost screaming of excitement

Penny unfolds the tiny piece of paper expecting to find some boring stuff that only Sheldon and Amy understand.

 _Good Morning, my beautiful wife._

 _You were sleeping soundly this morning when I kissed you goodbye. I didn't want to wake you up from your peaceful slumber. Take care on your drive to work and please don't skip lunch. I'll see you tonight! I love you._

"Wow! Sheldon wrote that? That is the sweetest thing! Did you get in to a fight? Or did you give it to him good last night? Why is he so sweet?"

Bernie asked enthusiastically.

Still gobsmacked, Penny blinked rapidly trying to process what she just read. She recognised Sheldon's handwriting; she knew He loves Amy but to actually see it in writing? Penny was awestruck.

Amy shook her head, couldn't help but smile with all Bernadette's shrieking. "We didn't fight. We just stayed past his bedtime, talked about our day and our collaboration." _Not to mention a make-out session before retiring to bed._ Amy thought.

"Wow." Penny said, snapping out from her trance. "Who knew Sheldon could be this sweet. So he does this every day?" She asked, still in disbelief.

"Not every day. Just like I said, he writes most of if when he leaves before I do. Or whenever I come home late, I find these kind of notes beside the dinner that he prepares for me. You know. Little things." Amy said dreamily.

"Little things? Amy this is so sweet. I can't remember the last time Howard wrote me something like this" Bernie said.

"Yeah, can't believe Dr. Cooper is still in honeymoon phase. It's so cute" Penny said before taking another piece of cookie.

Amy furrowed her brows and pouted. "Hmmm. I don't know. He started doing this the morning after we decided to cohabit-ate. Long before we got engaged."

"Really?" The blondes asked in disbelief.

"Do you keep all of them?" Penny asked and Amy nodded.

"Let us see! I wanna see!" Bernadette exclaimed in her usual high-pitched voice.

"Alright. Wait here, I'm just gonna get it." Amy said smiling in defeat.

Both Penny and Bernadette are excited to see Sheldon's notes

"Moonpie got it bad." Penny murmured before taking another bite of the cookie.

Amy emerged from their bedroom with a box that's full of Sheldon's little love notes.

Penny and Bernadette didn't waste anytime and started reading each note simultaneously.

 _Dearest Amy,_

 _I can't believe how wonderful it felt waking up with you by my side. Sorry If it seemed I was uncomfortable, I'm sure in no time, I won't have a problem sleeping next to you. It's where I belong anyway. Have a great day!_

 _Love,_

 _Sheldon_

"That was during the first night of our cohabitation experiment." Amy said smiling.

 _My dear Amy,_

 _I might be home a little late today as it is comic book night. If you're too tired, don't wait for me. I love you. X_

 _Sheldon_

 _Amy,_

 _You are the loveliest thing I've ever beheld. I love you so much. Thank you for a wonderful night._

 _Sheldon_

"That was from.." Amy started before Penny cut her off.

"I don't wanna know! I feel like I know why it was a wonderful night! Please remove all the x-rated notes in here before we continue."

Amy laughed at her friends "You guys are silly! There are no inappropriate notes in there." _He saves it for my ears only._ Amy grinned. "That was when I agreed on a Star Trek Marathon."

Penny and Bernadette continued reading.

 _My beautiful Amy,_

 _I missed you this morning. You were sleeping peacefully I can't even kiss you without the fear of waking you up. See you tonight, love._

 _Sheldon_

 _My love,_

 _I made you breakfast. I know you don't have to leave til 10am so I didn't wake you. Please eat. See you tonight. Love you._

 _S_

 _Amy,_

 _I know it's a busy day today just like the rest of the week. I feel like I haven't seen and talked to you for a while. I just have one request: Don't skip meals please. I love and miss you._

 _Sheldon_

 _My Amy,_

 _Today is the day I thank whatever force, fate or deity (that we both don't believe in) for your existence. Happy birthday, my love. Now get up and have breakfast with me. I'm waiting._

 _S_

 _Amy,_

 _I love you from the bottom of my ventral tegmental area._

 _Sheldon_

 _My dearest fiancée,_

Even if there were no gravity on Earth, I'd still fall for you. Thank you for saying Yes. And sorry for almost ruining it with your colleagues. I will be better, I promise. I love you.

Sheldon

Penny and Bernadette were teary-eyed now.

"He wrote that when we were in Princeton after he asked me to marry him." Amy smiled dreamily.

 _My love,_

 _I'd like you to know how grateful I am to you, to whoever is in charge in this thing called fate. Thank you for taking me back. I will be the man that you deserve from now on, Amy Farrah Fowler. I love you, infinitely._

 _Sheldon_

The last letter they read was followed by a series of shorter notes that most says "I love you."

Amy smiled sadly. "That was during the break I asked and after the breakup, the longer one is when we got back together. That last one you are holding..." Amy pointed to Penny's hand "was his note he wrote for me the morning after our wedding."

Penny opened the piece of paper and started reading aloud.

My Dearest Wife,

I do not believe in luck, but waking up next to makes me think some force has been favouring me ever since you walked in to my life. I am not worthy of your love, but I promise to try every single day. I cannot believe we're married. I cannot believe you are mine, forever. You are the most beautiful thing that ever happened in to my life, my north star, my guiding light, the most radiant star in my galaxy. I will always be in awe of your capacity to love and forgive. I cannot wait to start forever with you. I love you, infinitely.

Your hippy husband,

Sheldon

"Wow!" Bernadette uttered in disbelief

"Yeah..Amy, this...wow!" A speechless Penny followed.

Amy smile shyly to her friends, she knows this came in as a surprise to them as they have never seen this side of Sheldon.

"So, that's about it, the rest are like the others. Some silly science jokes and reminders." Amy said, trying to play it cool.

"Amy, this is...wow!" Penny tried again.

Amy watched as her two friends in silence as they try to wrap their heads around what they have just read.

"Amy, you are one lucky lady. I've always thought that Sheldon was the lucky one in this relationship but wow, I mean I've seen it, I always do. But this just exceeded everything. It's like he's writing you wedding vows every day." Bernadette said dreamily.

"Yeah." Penny followed, finally finding her voice. "Moonpie never cease to surprise me when it comes to you, bestie. His love for you is so palpable even a stranger can feel it whenever he looks at you. I am so happy you found each other."

"You guys..." a teary-eyed Amy started. "We're all very lucky and we've all come a long way. Who knew these nerds would actually be the best husbands for us."

The night continued with the girls gushing over Sheldon's love notes and Penny re-telling stories about the guys when she first met them. Soon after the girls' night ended, they all returned to their respective husbands thanking whatever force and Deity for the gift of love and friendship.

 **END**

So, ready to throw up yet? Hahaha. You all know how corny and mushy I am. You have been warned. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading this and my previous stories. My schedule gets busier as time goes by that's why I couldn't finish all my pending stories. I can't even update my instagram; my sincerest apologies, dear friends. This is part of the profession I chose so I just have to live with it. I cannot believe we are down to the last episodes of the Series. Like I said, it's going to be a long and difficult process of letting go but I'm glad I have you guys. For now, I wish for a ShAmy baby or pregnancy, A nobel for Sheldon and Amy, I wish to see the Wolowitz Kids and actually a Lenny baby. I hope they change their mind. See you on my next story, you beautiful souls! Have a great 2019!

PS: The idea of Sheldon and Amy not sharing the brownies is from Hazelra7's "Intimacy Collaboration for Systematic Desensitization" which is my favourite story of all time and the number of times I have read this fic is bordering to unhealthy.


End file.
